MK-383 is an investigational drug that may prevent narrowing or closure of arteries that recurs after a PTCA or atherectomy is performed. The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and beneficial effects of MK-383 on recurrent blockage experienced by patients who undergo a PTCA or atherectomy procedure due to unstable angina or following a heart attack.